What's That Phrase About Revenge?
by SSDriscool
Summary: Danno's life was perfect. He had a loving husband, a great career, and a little girl who was all grown up. Until it all went wrong. Dark themes, Mention of rape, torture and slash. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Fandoms: Hawaii 5-0 & CSI

Pairings: Steve/Danno & Nick/Greg

There will be mentions of slash through out the story, but no full on smut. This story will contain dark themes later on down the road and one of the characters will become purposely OOC. Any other character who is seeming to become OOC is my fault and not the plot of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or CSI. This story is for entertainment value only.

* * *

What's That Phrase About Revenge?

Daniel Williams had never been unbelievably joyous and incredibly heavy hearted at the same time, in his life. Don't get it wrong though. He was filled with joy when his baby girl was born or when he stared into his super seals eyes, Steve Mcgarrett, and said "I Do." And the unbelievable depression that hit him when Chin and his ex-wife, Rachel, died were like no other. Still at this very moment when he was walking his Gracey down the aisle Danny was distraught.

It was okay though because his little girl had found love. Not that shotgun wedding, bun in the oven love, but true love. The love he likes to believe he found with Steve. It didn't hurt that his future son-in-law, Alaric, was a great man. Also, the constant gaze of the seal as he walked down the aisle with his baby girl in hand helped stop him from rapping Grace in the biggest blanket ever and never letting her go.

Before he handed Grace over to Alaric, she turned around and hugged him like she was back to being only five years old. The hug was awkward because she was half a foot taller than him, but not any more awkward than it was with Steve. "You can let go now daddy." Grace whispered into his ear and when she walked away toward Alaric, Danny went and sat down with Steve.

Steve slipped his hand into Danny's hand, which was a warm comfort that washed over the shorter man's body. Danny turned to his left and smiled at Steve and what he saw he would never get tired of. There was Steve smiling that goofy megawatt smile right back at him. Steve's 5 o'clock shadow and his sideburns had started to gray years ago. His body was still toned, but not as much as it used to be, and he was dressed in a dark blue tux. Danny thought he never seen a more gorgeous sight than his super seal.

After the I dos had been said and Grace had her dances with Alaric, Danny, and Papa Steve. Everybody sat down to eat and talk about the wedding day and future plans. Alaric and Grace were going to Las Vegas for their honeymoon. Which Steve refused to understand always pouting when the subject came up and saying "But Hawaii is way more beautiful than Vegas, Gracey."Grace right on cue would just roll her eyes and respond "I know papa I kind of live here, don't I?" Danny would just smile pretending to listen to someone else's conversation.

For Danny, Hawaii would always be Steve's home, but never his. Don't get him wrong, Hawaii had creeped up on him and grabbed a hold of him. But Steve would always be Danny's home no matter where they were. After Grace had convinced the seal for the millionth time that they were going to Vegas, people had eaten, and said goodbye to the bride and groom everybody started to depart.

After everybody had left and the sun had set hours ago Danny yawned so loud he cracked his jaw. "I guess that's our cue to depart," Steve joked, helping the blonde to his feet. Grace got up and hugged her two dads wishing them a good night. Alaric went to go shake their hands. "Get over here, you're now officially family, you dummy." Danny said pulling Alaric into a hug. After the pleasantries were dealt with the partners and the newlyweds departed their separate ways.

Steve took the driver seat and Danny the passenger seat like it always has been since day one. 'Some things never change,' Danny thinks with an affectionate smile on his face. On the drive home Danny yawned again and laid his head on Steve's shoulder. "Tired Danno?"Steve asks smiling at him. The other man nodded his head not bothering to answer verbally. "You should go to bed than its a two hour ride home_._" Steve responded. Danny took his advice snuggling up to the taller man as best as he could, entwined their hands, and closed his eyes without a care in the world in that moment.

* * *

I know this chapter was short and fluffy, but that will change shortly. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. We will have to just wait and see. And descriptions of characters will be intertwined with the story. So don't worry you as the reader will know what they look like, but only when it is necessary to the story.


	2. Las Vegas Anyone?

Note: Chapter updates should come faster and the chapters should be longer soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii 5-0 or CSI. Everything belongs to their rightful owners which is not me.

* * *

Steve watched the short fidgety blonde man pace the baggage claim for the hundredth time. The seal was tempted to go over there and make Danny stand still, but then he might be the one who was pacing in the same spot for over an hour. It was understandable though, no matter how annoying, Grace was supposed to arrive from her flight more than an hour and a half ago. The thing that surprised Steve the most was that Danno didn't have every police district in the country out there looking for Grace. Personally Steve's fingers were just itching to pull his phone out and call every other Navy Seal he knew.

The obnoxiously loud ring from someone's phone interrupts Steve's thinking and has Danny tripping over his feet. It seems to take the blonde awhile to realize it was his phone giving off the horrible sound. Danny grabbed his phone from his shirt pocket in unsteady hands and answered the phone.

"Danny Williams-Mcgarrett." He answered in a nervous voice.

Steve didn't know who was on the other side of the conversation, but by the look that was overtaking his partner's face he knew it would be trouble. Five minutes passed and Danny just stood there, either the person on the other line could nonstop talk, or something that was said seemed to have made Danny space out. Steve walked over to his terrified looking husband and took the phone from him slowly.

"This is Steve Williams-Mcgarrett. Who is this?" Steve said into the phone with as much authority as he could put in his voice.

"Captain Williams-Mcgarrett this is CSI Supervisor Nick Stokes of The Las Vegas district." The other man on the line answered all business with a slight southern accent.

"What can I do for you CSI Stokes?" Steve replied trying to swallow around the lump that was forming in his throat.

Steve looked over at his partner who was now sitting down on a bench, staring off at the ceiling blankly. There was only one reason someone ever got a call from a CSI and the seal found himself praying to God that this was the one exception. The look on Danny's face said otherwise though.

"Well there was an attack. Alaric and Grace Adams have been admitted to the hospital. You and your partner should catch the next flight to Las Vegas. I...I don't think either of them will be able to go anywhere any time soon." The Texan said seeming to almost have lost his cool for only a second.

"How bad is it?" Steve asked his voice quivering with terror.

"I think it would be best if we discussed that face to face Captain Williams-Mcgarrett." The other man replied.

"Ok, we'll be there by nightfall." Steve told the CSI and then hung up without waiting for the other man's acknowledgement.

Steve stiffened his back up and walked over to his husband in Super Seal mode. 'You can do this Mcgarrett, for Danno, you have to do this.' The seal reassured himself in his head. He sat down by the man who hadn't moved a muscle and placed his hand on Danny's knee gently.

"Come on Danno. We got to catch the next flight to Vegas." Steve whispered to the distressed looking man The blonde turned his head towards the taller man and stared into his eyes looking for the answer to an unasked question. Steve gave him a shaky smile trying to reassure him. When a minute of silence had passed the shorter man nodded his head and got up wincing from the pain in his knee.

Within the hour, Steve had Danny and himself on the next flight to Vegas. They had a row of seats in the back to themselves due to Steve's request. Every minute that passed just made the seal more nervous and scared. Danny was sitting by the window and hadn't said a word since answering the phone, which wasn't helping to comfort Steve at all. The last time the blonde was this quiet was when Chin had died seven years ago.

"The last time I remember Grace being in the hospital it was for a sprained ankle." Danny finally spoke in a shaky whisper.

"I remember to," Steve replied, "She wanted to learn how to skateboard and the first day she fell off."

"I was so scared she had broken a bone. I never did let her get back on the skateboard." Danny said after a few minutes of silence.

Steve gave a small snort of laughter remembering Danny breaking the board into a hundred small pieces. The taller man turned his head toward his partner when the veteran cop looked away from the window and at him.

"I'm terrified Babe." Danny spoke quietly.

The blonde laid his head onto Steve's shoulder and let out a shaky breath. Steve looked down at the other man and kissed his forehead.

"It's going to be ok Danno; everything's going to be ok." Steve replied hoping he sounded as reassuring as he wanted to be.


	3. Author's Note

I want to apologize to anybody who is reading this fanfiction. I just finished exams recently and all drive to do anything productive has been drained out of me. I passed all my exams though so i'm just glad for that. But I promise that this story is not abandoned. And it will eventually be finished I can promise you that. I will put a new chapter out once I get my inspiration back. So there will be a update by the end of July at the latest. Thank you for your patients and have a great summer. 


End file.
